


Countdown

by deathafterlife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Mild Blood, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathafterlife/pseuds/deathafterlife
Summary: Things go south during a hunt.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Two short disclaimers before you read: First of all, this is my first fanfiction ever, so please don't be too harsh! Reviews are welcome, though. And secondly, English is not my native language, so I apologize beforehand about any mistakes I've made!

Ten

Ten seconds were all it took. Ten seconds of Sam taking his eyes of Dean, squinting into the dark for just a glimpse of the creature they were hunting. Ten seconds of distraction, and Dean was gone, leaving behind nothing but the echo of a scream and the familiar feeling that something had gone desperately, desperately wrong.

Nine

What followed were the worst nine minutes of Sam’s life, running through the forest, franticly calling his brothers name, the panic in his chest making him reckless. He almost fell over him, he was so still, lying in the shadow of a large yew tree, dirt and blood covering every inch of Dean’s body.

Eight

Eight words, eight small lies of reassurance were spoken, as Sam knelt next to the lifeless form of his brother, desperately searching for pulse. Sam wasn’t sure whether they should comfort him, or Dean.

Seven

Seven deep claw marks littered Dean’s body, along with numerous cuts and bruises. The ground around him turned a dark red, as his life bleed out from under Sam’s hands.

Six

Six short seconds of consciousness, six seconds of pain-filled eyes, clenching hands, and a whispered “Don’ leave, S’mmy”.

Five

Five hundred meters to the Impala, five hundred meters of dragging Dean to the car, his heart clenching at every groan and whimper.

Four

Sam hadn’t even been driving for four minutes, before a sighed “Sammy” caused him to hit the breaks, tires squealing, alarm bells going of in his head.

Three

Three last breaths were taken,

Two

Two green eyes closed forever,

One

And only one remained.


End file.
